


Trickster Squad Reunion

by RageQueen89



Series: Egyptian God Tony [3]
Category: African Mythology - Fandom, Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: African Folklore, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Anubis!Tony, Egyptian God Tony Stark, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageQueen89/pseuds/RageQueen89
Summary: The Avengers meet Tony's god friends, the Trickster Squad, and Loki returns.





	Trickster Squad Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. GUYS. I am SO sorry this took me a million years. It didn’t want to come out of my head and life kicked my ass a bit. I'm still not completely happy with it so this is going to be in two chapters. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> I imagine Richard Speight as Hermes and Aldis Hodge as Anansi. 
> 
> [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f34d38faaee7a34e8f97253cec13b2e9/tumblr_inline_mubzcsm7PN1qgi155.png)  
> [](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/castletv/images/1/1b/Aldis_Hodge.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120703033236)  
> I still don't own anything and I'm not making any money off this.

In the wake of Tony’s god family visiting, things settled into quiet normalcy. Well, quiet normalcy for them. There were no world-threatening events or dastardly villains. Sure, there was the odd thing that required their help, but for the most part things were just… normal. They Avenged; they trained; they went on dates; Tony invented and did Science! with Bruce; Bucky took up baking; Natasha and Clint were sent on a few missions where they couldn’t tell anyone where they were going; Steve and Sam went with them once or twice. Everyone wandered in and out as they needed to. For several months the most exciting thing that happened was Natasha and Bucky teaming up to get Steve a date.

Thor had returned to Asgard to visit. When he finally returned he brought with him the news that his brother was alive. Unfortunately, he didn’t get any further than, “Greetings, friends! I bring glad tidings! Loki is alive!” before Tony fled the room and locked himself in his workshop. Nobody could get in, not even Bucky. In the end they agreed to let him be for three days. After that, Bucky would try luring him out with that Egyptian dessert he had learned from Isis. If that didn’t work, Bucky and JARVIS would team up and drag Tony out of hiding.

Thankfully it didn’t come to that. On the third day (no, that’s not a Jesus reference, Clint!) Tony emerged from his workshop. JARVIS let Bucky know and Bucky made sure there was coffee in the pot before he started making Tony something to eat. Tony appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later, grim-faced and hollow-eyed. He made a beeline for the kitchen table where Thor was eating a mountain of Poptarts.

“Okay,” Tony sighed, plopping into a chair. Bucky set a mug of coffee in front of him, receiving a nod of thanks in response. “I’m ready to hear it, now. Lay it on me, Hammer Time.”

Thor did. Loki had been posing as the Allfather since his ‘death.’ Nobody had been aware until the true Odin had woken from the Odinsleep and outed him. Loki had been imprisoned in Asgard’s dungeons once more.

“The message you sent was examined, Friend Tony,” Thor promised. “I insisted he be tried again, taking that into account. During the trial, I finally learned what happened after Loki fell into the Abyss. He was captured and tortured by a being called Thanos.” Tony swore viciously, setting his coffee cup down with a thunk. Bucky halted his food prep to stare at the two gods. Anything that got Tony to swear like that couldn’t be good.

“Ah. I see you know of him,” Thor went on.

“Blondie, _every_ pantheon knows who Thanos is,” Tony promised.

“For the mortals in the room, who is Thanos?” Clint asked.

“The Mad TItan,” Thor explained. “He is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He has a fascination with Death and courts her favor.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam broke in. “Back up a second. This guy is… literally _courting death_?”

“Aye,” Thor replied, nodding. “Mistress Death is the physical embodiment of death and it is her favor he seeks.”

“Because that’s not weird at all,” Bucky snorted.

Thor ignored Bucky’s comment. “According to Loki, he likely plans to come to Midgard for the Tesseract.”

“Which means we really don’t want him to have it,” Tony continued. “There’s nothing good he could do with it, and he’ll most assuredly try to wipe Earth out.”

“There are many people on Midgard,” Thor agreed. “It would make a most suitable gift for Mistress Death.”

“How long until he arrives?” Tony asked. “There are people who should be aware of this, so I have some calls to make. I need an estimation.”

Thor shrugged. “Loki would know better than I,” he replied. “You will be able to ask him for yourself in seven days' time. He has been sentenced to aid Midgard and so will be here until Thanos comes.”

“Which means what?” Clint demanded. “He’s going to be _here?_ ”

“I am not sure,” Thor admitted sheepishly. “That was part of what I wanted to discuss with everyone.”

Tony shrugged. “As far as I’m aware, Loki has his own hidey holes on Midgard,” he said. “It’s not likely he’ll need to stay in the tower. That being said, we’ll probably see a lot of him during his sentence.” He let out a groan and his shoulders slumped. “We’ll deal with that in a bit. For now, I have calls to make. There are lots of people who will want to know about this if only so they can run the fuck away.”

“Running will not keep them from Thanos,” Thor pointed out.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean they won’t try,” Tony replied. He stood and refilled his coffee mug. Bucky didn’t try to stop him, though he did motion at the omelet he had made. Thankfully Tony didn’t protest. He took the plate with him and pecked Bucky on the lips before disappearing out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Just a heads up,” Tony announced the next day as he came into the living room. Bucky looked up from his book and Clint paused the video game he had been playing with Bruce. “I called one of my old friends, Anansi, and let him know what’s up. He wants to be here for when Loki arrives. Hermes won’t be far behind.”

“Trickster Squad reunion?” Clint asked. Tony made a face but nodded.

“Are we terrified or excited about this?” Steve wanted to know as he exited the kitchen.

“That depends on your feelings of having multiple tricksters and a death god in residence at the same time,” Tony quipped.

“Definitely terrified, then,” Clint muttered.

“Anything to be worried about?” Bucky inquired.

“Probably,” Tony sighed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up in every direction. Bucky’s fingers itched to settle it. “They are all tricksters. I will be the first to admit that we are idiots and have to out-trickster each other, so there will most definitely be pranks.”

“Oh, god…” Bruce groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You aren’t even a trickster!” Clint protested. “How do you out-trickster actual tricksters?!”

“Please,” Tony scoffed. “Have you met me?”

“What kind of pranks?” Natasha asked, eyes narrowing.

“Hopefully the harmless and annoying kind,” Tony answered. “Peanut butter in your shoes. Bucket of water on a door. Ripping all the labels off the canned food. That kind of thing.” Bruce let out a strangled noise and Tony turned towards him. “If you don’t want to be involved, let them know. I can’t promise that they’ll listen because sometimes they’re assholes like that, but you are definitely allowed to prank them back. Go nuts.” He sighed and plopped onto the couch next to Bucky, immediately leaning against his shoulder. “We have been friends for thousands of years, so they are extremely comfortable being in my space and having me in theirs. Hermes especially is a tactile bastard. He will hug me, he will hug you, and he will likely end up draped over everyone at least once. He’s also a man whore so prepare for blatant come-ons and rampant flirting.”

“This sounds like a bad frat movie,” Natasha bit out. “Anything else?”

“If Anansi threatens to eat you, he means he will _eat you_ ,” Tony added. He paused again, making a face. “Okay, not really, that’s more of a running gag, these days. Watch for teeth, anyway.”

“What about Loki?” Clint finally asked. Bucky could hear the tension in his voice.

“I have no idea,” Tony confessed. He put his face in his hands. “Mind control is a bitch even when gods are involved. Hell, _especially_ if gods are involved. Given everything that’s happened, he’s definitely not going to be at one-hundred percent. I honestly can’t say that I have more than a basic idea of what’s going to happen with him.” He pulled his hands away from his face and looked directly at Clint. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, though. You live here; this is your space. So I understand if you don’t want him here. Just say the word.”

Clint seemed to think about that for a moment, staring unblinkingly at Tony. For his part Tony didn’t move. Bucky knew from personal experience how unnerving Clint’s sniper-stare was, but Tony wasn’t fidgeting or anything.

Finally, Clint let out a resigned noise. “I can’t promise I won’t punch him in the dick,” he growled.

“Hell, Hawkass, _I_ can’t promise I won’t punch him in the dick,” Tony countered. “I can’t really promise the others won’t, either. Most of us are pretty upset with Loki, right now, which means there’ll be shouting and tantrums of god-like proportions.” He paused. “Actually, that may just be me.”

“When should we expect them to arrive?” Steve inquired.

“Within the next few days,” Tony answered. He smiled fondly. “It’s been almost two hundred years since I’ve seen them. It’ll be good to catch up.”

“Catching up includes the prank war to end all prank wars?” Bucky snorted.

“You know it, Robocop,” Tony snickered.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Bruce murmured.

“Hey, cheer up, man,” Clint objected. “At least we’ll be able to claim we were pranked by gods and survived.”

“There is that,” Bruce agreed.

 

* * *

 

The invasion happened a couple of days later, just as Tony had predicted. The team had gone for pizza at a new restaurant that Steve had wanted to try. He insisted they actually go to the establishment instead of ordering delivery.

“It’s not the same!” Steve had protested as he dragged them out the door. “You don’t get the full experience of the restaurant if you just order takeout!”

Bucky had to agree that it had been a good choice, especially because he got to sit squished against Tony for most of the night. Clint had only had to call for a hand check once.

Upon returning to the tower, they walked into the kitchen to find a tanned young man with blond hair lounging against the island. Beside him stood a very tall Black man with six arms and golden eyes. Both looked up as the group appeared. The blond man grinned at them and spread his arms wide.

“Ani! Baby!” he exclaimed. “Don’t just stand there, come gimme some love!” Tony rolled his eyes, but Bucky could see how his mouth was trying to pull up in a smile. He embraced the man heartily. As they separated, the second guest stepped in. Tony turned to him instead.

“Anubis, my friend,” the man greeted. He clapped Tony on the shoulders and arms with all six hands. He looked Tony up and down. “Damn, but you short…” Tony snorted and shoved the man backwards.

“I am not short, you overgrown arachnid, I am fun-sized,” he replied. He turned and seemed to remember the team hovering in the background. “Introductions! Right!” He clapped his hands. “Avengers, this is Hermes and Anansi. Hermes is the Greek messenger god and trickster, and Anansi is an African trickster and storyteller. Guys, these are the Avengers; that’s Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Sam-”

“It’s lovely to meet you all,” Hermes commented, looking around the room.

“-and my boyfriend, James,” Tony finished. “We call him Bucky.”

Both Anansi and Hermes turned to stare at him. Having the very intense gazes of not one but two tricksters on him was so much worse than Clint’s sniper stare. He kept himself still, though, and stared right back, nodding politely in greeting. Anansi smiled a full smile, displaying very white teeth. Hermes just looked amused.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Anansi told him, still smiling. “Anubis has not introduced a lover in so long…”

“That’s because you threaten to eat them,” Tony said.

“I want to point out that I have never _actually_ eaten any of your lovers,” Anansi stated.

“That we know of,” Tony countered.

“You had to know we were going to find out sooner or later,” Hermes said, bumping his shoulder against Tony’s. “As your oldest friends we need to make sure your lovers deserve you!”

“Rude,” Tony deadpanned. “I really don’t need you to vet my boyfriend, Herms.”

“As if you and Lokes didn’t do the same thing for every one of mine,” Hermes scoffed.

“Not always,” Tony said with a shake of his head. “But you’re the youngest of us. We, as your best friends and older role models-”

“You are _nobody’s_ idea of a role model, Ani,” Hermes snorted.

“-of course we had to vet your dates,” Tony finished as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“I am _not_ the youngest,” Hermes pointed out. “Anasi’s younger than my by a few centuries, at least.”

“But I’ve been married since before I met any of you,” Anansi said. “There was no need to vet my lovers because I need only my beloved.” The man smirked wryly. “Though ancestors know why she puts up with me.”

“A mystery for the ages,” Hermes agreed, nodding sagely. He turned to face Tony fully, expression becoming serious. “So. Loki.”

Tony sighed. “We’ll get to that in a bit. I have to finish something for Pepper before I can fuck off with you two,” he explained. “Give me ten minutes.” He pointed at Anansi. “Do _not_ eat my friends.” He pointed at Hermes. “Leave my boyfriend alone.” With that, Tony left the room, ignoring the petulant groaning coming from Hermes and Anansi. As soon as Tony was in the elevator, the whining cut off and the two tricksters just stared after him. The intensity in both of their gazes almost had Bucky’s hackles raising.

“A bottle of rum says Anubis throws the first spell,” Anansi finally suggested.

“Bottle of whiskey says Loki does when he sees Anubis coming at him,” Hermes countered. He shifted himself so that he was leaning against Anansi, shoulders pressed together.

“Are you…” Steve began. “Are you seriously taking bets?”

“Of course we are,” Hermes replied. “What else would we be doing?”

“Maybe being supportive?” Steve went on.

“Hey, we are totally being supportive!” Hermes exclaimed. “We’re just taking bets on our friends’ reactions at the same time.”

“Were he in our position, Anubis would be doing the same thing,” Anansi scoffed. Steve just stared at the gods. His face was twisted with confusion, as if he were trying to solve a particularly frustrating puzzle. The two gods stared right back, clearly amused.

“Bottle of vodka says Tony throws a punch first,” Natasha put in, breaking the silence. “Or he pulls out the ‘mom’ stare.”

“Natasha!” Steve scolded.

Anansi and Hermes let out identical groans. “Anubis has the _worst_ mom stare!” Hermes exclaimed. “He makes me feel guilty even when I haven’t even done anything!”

“Mom stare?” Steve queried.

“Tony’s version of the ‘Captain America Is Disappointed In You’ face,” Clint put in. “The one where he just _looks_ at you and makes you question all your life choices.”

“Oh,” Steve replied. “Wait. What is that face? I do not make that face!”

“You _totally_ make that face,” Bucky countered.

 

* * *

 

Once Tony finished whatever Pepper had needed the three deities disappeared to do some catching up. Bucky spent the evening playing Mario Kart with Clint and Natasha. Towards the end of the night, after several rounds of gaming and more than one death threat, they decided to get pho from their favorite Vietnamese place. Said place didn’t deliver so the three of them headed for the elevator.

The elevator came and the doors opened. A wave of balloons spilled out onto the floor.

“What the-?” Clint spluttered. He began digging the balloons, trying to clear them away.   “JARVIS, what the hell is this?”

“Sir has declared the Great Prank War begun,” JARVIS replied. “A tally will be kept. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Bucky just sighed. Natasha looked vaguely murderous and Clint looked determined. It was going to be a long week...

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! There's chapter one. Next chapter we'll finally get Loki and maybe a little bit of shovel talk.
> 
> Also, before anyone asks, I’m not actually going to go into anything further with Thanos in this fic. I just needed a reason for Loki to be kicked down to earth and Thanos was easiest to work with. I honestly did more research on the tricksters than I did on Thanos. ^_^


End file.
